Four Walls
by TohruROX2221
Summary: DISCONTINUED. PLEASE READ.
1. Finished

Ahem.

Since it's 2010, I've decided to change this story entirely. I mean it. If you look at the rest of the chapters of this fic, they all have this messsage. Go ahead and look. I dare you.

I appreciate all the kind reviews _Four Walls_ has gotten. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for reviewing. That is so incredibly nice of you to waste your precious time reading the misadventures of Cedric Diggory and an OC. That means the world to me. Seriously. Knowing that people appreciate my writing is the best gift I could ask for.

But I've decided this story seriously needs a major rewrite. I mean major, epic rewrite. So don't expect everything to be the same, because trust me, it won't be. I'm changing a lot. I'm leaving the basic plotline the same. But I'm changing when the story starts and what happens along the way as it goes on. It'll start now that horrible day the two met and why they had to meet, which, really, was unfortunate if you've read the story.

However, I'm skipping far ahead in the story after that. Think of it as a prologue, a preface, a foreword, an introduction, anything. It's just going to be about half the first chapter and italicized (it's going to be in flashback form).

It's going to be called _Love's Keen Sting_ after my favorite line of _HBP**: **_"Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting," delivered by yours truly, Albus Dumbledore (I know that by saying 'yours truly' it implies me but that's not what I mean. I just couldn't think of anything else...I panicked). Look for it please. I'll update this story once I get _Love's Keen Sting_ up. I like this title better than the one this story has. Don't ask. I just do.

Anything else you want to know just ask. I'm going to use the rest of this space to thank everyone who has reviewed. If you had a period (.) in your name, I deleted it, otherwise only about half the name shows up. But thank you to all five of you:

Jellybean  
luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Now thanks to people who have faved it. You guys rock.

luvinNaley7413  
Harajuku Flavors  
musicfreak2313  
xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx  
jordan101

One more thanks to people who put it on their alert lists:

luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
tanjazzshoesrock  
PhoenixFeatherQueens  
we'vehitanAllxTimexLow  
ACnelli  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Thank you for the 887 hits, countless visitors (literally countless; I got tired of counting them all *wink*), five reviewers, eight reviews, five faves, and eight alerts. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

God bless.

**-Madison**

(p.s.: look for _Love's Keen Sting_ later this month, early February at the latest. thank you. thank you. thank you.)


	2. Not Continuing

Ahem.

Since it's 2010, I've decided to change this story entirely. I mean it. If you look at the rest of the chapters of this fic, they all have this messsage. Go ahead and look. I dare you.

I appreciate all the kind reviews _Four Walls_ has gotten. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for reviewing. That is so incredibly nice of you to waste your precious time reading the misadventures of Cedric Diggory and an OC. That means the world to me. Seriously. Knowing that people appreciate my writing is the best gift I could ask for.

But I've decided this story seriously needs a major rewrite. I mean major, epic rewrite. So don't expect everything to be the same, because trust me, it won't be. I'm changing a lot. I'm leaving the basic plotline the same. But I'm changing when the story starts and what happens along the way as it goes on. It'll start now that horrible day the two met and why they had to meet, which, really, was unfortunate if you've read the story.

However, I'm skipping far ahead in the story after that. Think of it as a prologue, a preface, a foreword, an introduction, anything. It's just going to be about half the first chapter and italicized (it's going to be in flashback form).

It's going to be called _Love's Keen Sting_ after my favorite line of _HBP**: **_"Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting," delivered by yours truly, Albus Dumbledore (I know that by saying 'yours truly' it implies me but that's not what I mean. I just couldn't think of anything else...I panicked). Look for it please. I'll update this story once I get _Love's Keen Sting_ up. I like this title better than the one this story has. Don't ask. I just do.

Anything else you want to know just ask. I'm going to use the rest of this space to thank everyone who has reviewed. If you had a period (.) in your name, I deleted it, otherwise only about half the name shows up. But thank you to all five of you:

Jellybean  
luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Now thanks to people who have faved it. You guys rock.

luvinNaley7413  
Harajuku Flavors  
musicfreak2313  
xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx  
jordan101

One more thanks to people who put it on their alert lists:

luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
tanjazzshoesrock  
PhoenixFeatherQueens  
we'vehitanAllxTimexLow  
ACnelli  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Thank you for the 887 hits, countless visitors (literally countless; I got tired of counting them all *wink*), five reviewers, eight reviews, five faves, and eight alerts. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

God bless.

**-Madison**

(p.s.: look for _Love's Keen Sting_ later this month, early February at the latest. thank you. thank you. thank you.)


	3. Cancelled

Ahem.

Since it's 2010, I've decided to change this story entirely. I mean it. If you look at the rest of the chapters of this fic, they all have this messsage. Go ahead and look. I dare you.

I appreciate all the kind reviews _Four Walls_ has gotten. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for reviewing. That is so incredibly nice of you to waste your precious time reading the misadventures of Cedric Diggory and an OC. That means the world to me. Seriously. Knowing that people appreciate my writing is the best gift I could ask for.

But I've decided this story seriously needs a major rewrite. I mean major, epic rewrite. So don't expect everything to be the same, because trust me, it won't be. I'm changing a lot. I'm leaving the basic plotline the same. But I'm changing when the story starts and what happens along the way as it goes on. It'll start now that horrible day the two met and why they had to meet, which, really, was unfortunate if you've read the story.

However, I'm skipping far ahead in the story after that. Think of it as a prologue, a preface, a foreword, an introduction, anything. It's just going to be about half the first chapter and italicized (it's going to be in flashback form).

It's going to be called _Love's Keen Sting_ after my favorite line of _HBP**: **_"Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting," delivered by yours truly, Albus Dumbledore (I know that by saying 'yours truly' it implies me but that's not what I mean. I just couldn't think of anything else...I panicked). Look for it please. I'll update this story once I get _Love's Keen Sting_ up. I like this title better than the one this story has. Don't ask. I just do.

Anything else you want to know just ask. I'm going to use the rest of this space to thank everyone who has reviewed. If you had a period (.) in your name, I deleted it, otherwise only about half the name shows up. But thank you to all five of you:

Jellybean  
luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Now thanks to people who have faved it. You guys rock.

luvinNaley7413  
Harajuku Flavors  
musicfreak2313  
xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx  
jordan101

One more thanks to people who put it on their alert lists:

luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
tanjazzshoesrock  
PhoenixFeatherQueens  
we'vehitanAllxTimexLow  
ACnelli  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Thank you for the 887 hits, countless visitors (literally countless; I got tired of counting them all *wink*), five reviewers, eight reviews, five faves, and eight alerts. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

God bless.

**-Madison**

(p.s.: look for _Love's Keen Sting_ later this month, early February at the latest. thank you. thank you. thank you.)


	4. Time For A Break

Ahem.

Since it's 2010, I've decided to change this story entirely. I mean it. If you look at the rest of the chapters of this fic, they all have this messsage. Go ahead and look. I dare you.

I appreciate all the kind reviews _Four Walls_ has gotten. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for reviewing. That is so incredibly nice of you to waste your precious time reading the misadventures of Cedric Diggory and an OC. That means the world to me. Seriously. Knowing that people appreciate my writing is the best gift I could ask for.

But I've decided this story seriously needs a major rewrite. I mean major, epic rewrite. So don't expect everything to be the same, because trust me, it won't be. I'm changing a lot. I'm leaving the basic plotline the same. But I'm changing when the story starts and what happens along the way as it goes on. It'll start now that horrible day the two met and why they had to meet, which, really, was unfortunate if you've read the story.

However, I'm skipping far ahead in the story after that. Think of it as a prologue, a preface, a foreword, an introduction, anything. It's just going to be about half the first chapter and italicized (it's going to be in flashback form).

It's going to be called _Love's Keen Sting_ after my favorite line of _HBP**: **_"Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting," delivered by yours truly, Albus Dumbledore (I know that by saying 'yours truly' it implies me but that's not what I mean. I just couldn't think of anything else...I panicked). Look for it please. I'll update this story once I get _Love's Keen Sting_ up. I like this title better than the one this story has. Don't ask. I just do.

Anything else you want to know just ask. I'm going to use the rest of this space to thank everyone who has reviewed. If you had a period (.) in your name, I deleted it, otherwise only about half the name shows up. But thank you to all five of you:

Jellybean  
luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Now thanks to people who have faved it. You guys rock.

luvinNaley7413  
Harajuku Flavors  
musicfreak2313  
xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx  
jordan101

One more thanks to people who put it on their alert lists:

luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
tanjazzshoesrock  
PhoenixFeatherQueens  
we'vehitanAllxTimexLow  
ACnelli  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Thank you for the 887 hits, countless visitors (literally countless; I got tired of counting them all *wink*), five reviewers, eight reviews, five faves, and eight alerts. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

God bless.

**-Madison**

(p.s.: look for _Love's Keen Sting_ later this month, early February at the latest. thank you. thank you. thank you.)


	5. Read Love's Keen Sting

Ahem.

Since it's 2010, I've decided to change this story entirely. I mean it. If you look at the rest of the chapters of this fic, they all have this messsage. Go ahead and look. I dare you.

I appreciate all the kind reviews _Four Walls_ has gotten. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for reviewing. That is so incredibly nice of you to waste your precious time reading the misadventures of Cedric Diggory and an OC. That means the world to me. Seriously. Knowing that people appreciate my writing is the best gift I could ask for.

But I've decided this story seriously needs a major rewrite. I mean major, epic rewrite. So don't expect everything to be the same, because trust me, it won't be. I'm changing a lot. I'm leaving the basic plotline the same. But I'm changing when the story starts and what happens along the way as it goes on. It'll start now that horrible day the two met and why they had to meet, which, really, was unfortunate if you've read the story.

However, I'm skipping far ahead in the story after that. Think of it as a prologue, a preface, a foreword, an introduction, anything. It's just going to be about half the first chapter and italicized (it's going to be in flashback form).

It's going to be called _Love's Keen Sting_ after my favorite line of _HBP**: **_"Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting," delivered by yours truly, Albus Dumbledore (I know that by saying 'yours truly' it implies me but that's not what I mean. I just couldn't think of anything else...I panicked). Look for it please. I'll update this story once I get _Love's Keen Sting_ up. I like this title better than the one this story has. Don't ask. I just do.

Anything else you want to know just ask. I'm going to use the rest of this space to thank everyone who has reviewed. If you had a period (.) in your name, I deleted it, otherwise only about half the name shows up. But thank you to all five of you:

Jellybean  
luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Now thanks to people who have faved it. You guys rock.

luvinNaley7413  
Harajuku Flavors  
musicfreak2313  
xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx  
jordan101

One more thanks to people who put it on their alert lists:

luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
tanjazzshoesrock  
PhoenixFeatherQueens  
we'vehitanAllxTimexLow  
ACnelli  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Thank you for the 887 hits, countless visitors (literally countless; I got tired of counting them all *wink*), five reviewers, eight reviews, five faves, and eight alerts. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

God bless.

**-Madison**

(p.s.: look for _Love's Keen Sting_ later this month, early February at the latest. thank you. thank you. thank you.)


	6. Thanks

Ahem.

Since it's 2010, I've decided to change this story entirely. I mean it. If you look at the rest of the chapters of this fic, they all have this messsage. Go ahead and look. I dare you.

I appreciate all the kind reviews _Four Walls_ has gotten. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for reviewing. That is so incredibly nice of you to waste your precious time reading the misadventures of Cedric Diggory and an OC. That means the world to me. Seriously. Knowing that people appreciate my writing is the best gift I could ask for.

But I've decided this story seriously needs a major rewrite. I mean major, epic rewrite. So don't expect everything to be the same, because trust me, it won't be. I'm changing a lot. I'm leaving the basic plotline the same. But I'm changing when the story starts and what happens along the way as it goes on. It'll start now that horrible day the two met and why they had to meet, which, really, was unfortunate if you've read the story.

However, I'm skipping far ahead in the story after that. Think of it as a prologue, a preface, a foreword, an introduction, anything. It's just going to be about half the first chapter and italicized (it's going to be in flashback form).

It's going to be called _Love's Keen Sting_ after my favorite line of _HBP**: **_"Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting," delivered by yours truly, Albus Dumbledore (I know that by saying 'yours truly' it implies me but that's not what I mean. I just couldn't think of anything else...I panicked). Look for it please. I'll update this story once I get _Love's Keen Sting_ up. I like this title better than the one this story has. Don't ask. I just do.

Anything else you want to know just ask. I'm going to use the rest of this space to thank everyone who has reviewed. If you had a period (.) in your name, I deleted it, otherwise only about half the name shows up. But thank you to all five of you:

Jellybean  
luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Now thanks to people who have faved it. You guys rock.

luvinNaley7413  
Harajuku Flavors  
musicfreak2313  
xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx  
jordan101

One more thanks to people who put it on their alert lists:

luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
tanjazzshoesrock  
PhoenixFeatherQueens  
we'vehitanAllxTimexLow  
ACnelli  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Thank you for the 887 hits, countless visitors (literally countless; I got tired of counting them all *wink*), five reviewers, eight reviews, five faves, and eight alerts. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

God bless.

**-Madison**

(p.s.: look for _Love's Keen Sting_ later this month, early February at the latest. thank you. thank you. thank you.)


	7. Ahem

Ahem.

Since it's 2010, I've decided to change this story entirely. I mean it. If you look at the rest of the chapters of this fic, they all have this messsage. Go ahead and look. I dare you.

I appreciate all the kind reviews _Four Walls_ has gotten. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed for reviewing. That is so incredibly nice of you to waste your precious time reading the misadventures of Cedric Diggory and an OC. That means the world to me. Seriously. Knowing that people appreciate my writing is the best gift I could ask for.

But I've decided this story seriously needs a major rewrite. I mean major, epic rewrite. So don't expect everything to be the same, because trust me, it won't be. I'm changing a lot. I'm leaving the basic plotline the same. But I'm changing when the story starts and what happens along the way as it goes on. It'll start now that horrible day the two met and why they had to meet, which, really, was unfortunate if you've read the story.

However, I'm skipping far ahead in the story after that. Think of it as a prologue, a preface, a foreword, an introduction, anything. It's just going to be about half the first chapter and italicized (it's going to be in flashback form).

It's going to be called _Love's Keen Sting_ after my favorite line of _HBP**: **_"Oh, to be young and feel love's keen sting," delivered by yours truly, Albus Dumbledore (I know that by saying 'yours truly' it implies me but that's not what I mean. I just couldn't think of anything else...I panicked). Look for it please. I'll update this story once I get _Love's Keen Sting_ up. I like this title better than the one this story has. Don't ask. I just do.

Anything else you want to know just ask. I'm going to use the rest of this space to thank everyone who has reviewed. If you had a period (.) in your name, I deleted it, otherwise only about half the name shows up. But thank you to all five of you:

Jellybean  
luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Now thanks to people who have faved it. You guys rock.

luvinNaley7413  
Harajuku Flavors  
musicfreak2313  
xXxAngelSoPreciousxXx  
jordan101

One more thanks to people who put it on their alert lists:

luvinNaley7413  
miskipa  
my-heart-is-just-as-silent  
tanjazzshoesrock  
PhoenixFeatherQueens  
we'vehitanAllxTimexLow  
ACnelli  
madcrazycool

Thank you. Thank you for the 887 hits, countless visitors (literally countless; I got tired of counting them all *wink*), five reviewers, eight reviews, five faves, and eight alerts. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.

God bless.

**-Madison**

(p.s.: look for _Love's Keen Sting_ later this month, early February at the latest. thank you. thank you. thank you.)


	8. Love's Keen Sting

New story about Ced/Maddie up. It's called 'Love's Keen Sting' by me, obviously. It might take a few hours to show up, so check every so often.

Thank you! Here's a preview of it to get you going (this is the story of how Maddie's parents met in the first chap):

_It was year five of Hogwarts and Katie Alice was still getting lost. She barely slipped into her Transfiguration class, hoping McGonagall wouldn't notice, but then she heard the familiar WOOSH! sound as the tabby cat jumped off the desk and transformed into Minerva McGonagall._

_"Miss Alice, I was hoping you'd be on time the first day of lessons," she said bitterly._

_"Sorry," Katie said, smiling a guilty smile._

_"Miss Alice, please, have a seat next to Mr. Lewis here," McGonagall said, pointing to a fellow Hufflepuff Katie barely knew. She sat down on the bench._

_"I'm Braiden," he said._

_"Don't care," she snapped, and he laughed._

_"Miss Alice, huh? You're Katie Alice, right?"_

_"So what if I am," she snapped. Braiden laughed again._

_"Miss Alice, Mr. Lewis, if you find your conversation so interesting you may step outside," McGonagall said._

"Sorry, Professor," Katie muttered, and returned to the board.

"You play Quidditch?" he asked.

"I thought about it," she whispered.

_"You should try out, I'm captain of the team," he said proudly._

She paused. "Fascinating."

_"Ya know, one day you're gonna marry me," Braiden said, winking._

_"Really? The day I marry you is the day Dumbledore _flies._"_


End file.
